Rindu Sendiri
by Logophilia32
Summary: Sakura Haruno hanyalah seorang gadis yang tinggal di daerah Kyoto sedangkan Sasuke Uchiha adapah seorang pemuda yang tinggal di kota Metropolitan seperti Tokyo. Mereka menjalin pertemanan melalui sosial media hingga membuat Sasuke benar-benar penasaran dan nekat menyusul Sakura ke Kyoto./Jadi selama ini perhatianku kau anggap candaan, eh?/... Aku mencintaimu./ Sasuke... -kun./ dldr


**Rindu Sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Warning :**

**SasuSaku pairing, _fluffy_, litte bit Mature.**

**(Udah diperingatin loh, ya)**

**Enjoy~**

Aku selalu ingin bertemu dengannya, Uchiha Sasuke, sosok yang selalu menemaniku lewat perantara ponsel dari jarak ber-mil jauhnya. Sudah hampir dua tahun aku dan Sasuke saling mengenal dan dekat. Tiap hari tidak terlewat untukku bisa mengobrol dengannya walau hanya bertukar pesan singkat. Dia sosok yang menyenangkan walau kepribadiannya dingin dan misterius.

Dan aku menyukainya.

Sialnya aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku hanya bisa memberinya kode-kode mengenai perasaanku kepadanya.

Aku hanya seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi dibalik ikatan pertemanan yang selama ini selalu ingin aku tembus dan memiliki ikatan lebih dari itu. Tapi kupikir Sasuke tidak pernah menyukaiku. Dia cenderung pasif dan segala apapun kode yang ku sampaikan lewat candaan selalu ditanggapinya. Dan itu membuatku semakin terjerumus ke dalam angan bahwa Sasuke juga menyukaiku.

Hari ini tanggal 23 di bulan juli. Aku sangat tau, hari ini Sasuke berulang tahun yang ke-20 tahun. Aku sudah menyiapkannya, hadiah yang sudah aku siapkan dari jauh-jauh hari untuk dirinya. Tetapi terkadang aku selalu berpikir mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika hadiah itu dapat aku sampaikan secara langsung kepada Sasuke. Ah lagi-lagi aku kembali berangan.

Aku tau hadiahku ini sangat sederhana. Aku hanya membuat sebuah gantungan kunci dari kayu yang ku ukir namanya dengan susah payah. Ya meskipun jari tanganku banyak teriris pisau tatkala aku membuat itu. Tapi tak apa, ini demi dirinya. Tak lupa juga aku menyisipkan sebuah foto Sasuke yang sedang tertawa ketika kami melakukan Video Call untuk pertama kalinya. Aku ingat, dulu dia tertawa lepas ketika melihat wajahku yang mungkin konyol karena melongo menatap wajah rupawan di hadapanku ah lebih tepatnya di dalam layar gadget di depanku.

Gantungan kunci itu juga bisa terbuka dan aku telah menempelkan stiker sederhana berbentuk bunga Sakura. Seperti namaku, Sakura Haruno. Ya, meskipun terlalu tinggi rasa tetapi aku sangat berharap agar Sasuke mengingatku ketika aku telah memberinya hadiah yang sangat-sangat sederhana itu.

Sasuke bukan orang yang gampang tertawa. Jangankan tertawa tersenyum saja susah. Aku selalu mencari informasi tentang dirinya. Ya, katakanlah aku seorang _stalker_-nya Uchiha Sasuke. Tetapi aku tidak pernah berhenti untuk terus mencari namanya di akun sosial media-ku. Bahkan aku pun menelusuri akun yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Dan seperti yang kubilang, Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum ketika berfoto bersama teman-temannya sekalipun.

Aku memang tidak banyak mengetahui Sasuke secara signifikan. Tetapi aku cukup tau banyak hal tentangnya yang merupakan seorang Mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo, merupakan seorang pecinta seni fotografi, suka menggambar sketsa wajah, dan menyukai musik. Hal yang selalu aku sukai ketika bersamanya yaitu ketika Sasuke menggambar sketsa wajahku. Begitu mirip. Dan aku menyukainya. Ah ralat, sangat menyukainya.

_Sfx: _**Drrrrrt... Drrrrrt... **

Suara vibrasi ponselku menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentang Sasuke. Aku meraih ponselku dan sedikit membaca pop-upyang tertera nama 'Sasuke-kun'. Aku tercengang! Bahkan kurasa mataku seperti ingin keluar saking merasa kaget bahwa Sasuke mengirimiku pesan.

_**Sasuke-kun**_

_Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku menyukai Gantungan Kuncinya._

Seseorang tolong tampar aku! Ah aku sangat bahagia dia menyukainya. Padahal di dalam surat yang kusisipkan di hadiahnya aku berkata 'Maaf hadiah dariku sangat jelek dan tidak berseni. Jika kau tak suka buang saja. Yang penting aku mendoakan Sasuke-kun selalu bahagia.'

Aku segera membalas pesan Sasuke.

_'Uhm, terima kasih kembali, Sasuke-kun. Syukurlah kau menyukainya. Maaf hadiah dariku mungkin tidak seberharga dari orang-orang. Hehe.'_

Aku tersenyum, kurasa aku bahagia mencintainya. Karena aku benar-benar mencintai Sasuke-kun dengan segenap perasaanku. Aku tidak mengharap dia akan membalas hal yang sama, karena yang penting aku sudah mencintainya dengan seluruh rasa cintaku kepadanya.

_**Sasuke-kun **_

_'Omong kosong apa ini? Hadiah darimu justru yang paling berharga. Aku jadi ingin pergi ke Kyoto sekarang dan berterima kasih kepadamu secara langsung, Sakura'_

Lagi-lagi kau membuatku berangan Sasuke-kun. Tetapi aku tidak mau menampik rasa bahagia yang meletup-letup di hatiku.

_'kutunggu kau di sini. :P' _

balasku sambil bersiap untuk tidur. Tak lupa juga aku menambahkan lagi ucapan ulang tahun kepadanya _'Otanjoubi omedetou, _Sasuke-kun. Semoga setiap hari kau selalu dilimpahi kebahagiaan oleh Tuhan. Kurasa mataku sudah terlalu berat, aku tidur duluan. _Oyasuminasai,_ dan sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun.' tambahku, dan aku benar-benar terlelap dengan senyuman.

Hari ini libur, dan kupikir akan menyenangkan jika melepas penat dengan berjalan-jalan ke taman kota. Di tempatku ini memang masih daerah tradisional. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit saja masih sedikit dan mall serta toko besar juga jarang sekali di tempatku. Tetapi yang kusyukuri yaitu karena daerah tempatku ini masih terjaga keasriannya. Pepohonan rindang dan bunga sakura bermekaran. Udara sejuk tanpa mengkhawatirkan asap kendaraan dan jalanan yang lenggang tanpa kemacetan.

Taman kota di sini memang tidak terlalu ramai. Tetapi itu bagus, aku menyukai ketenangan. Dan taman ini sempurna di musim semi hari ini. Saat aku hendak menuju tempat yang kusukai; di bawah pohon Sakura yang terdapat kursi panjang menghadap sungai, aku menemukan seseorang telah duduk di sana sambil mendongkakan kepalanya. Kurasa dia tertidur di bawah pohon sakura yang menghujaninya dengan kelopak bunga yang berguguran.

Sialnya aku memiliki penasaran yang tinggi kuhampiri sosok lelaki itu. Rambutnya hitam mencuat ke belakang, seperti model pantat ayam. Ketika aku sampai di sampingnya aku tertegun menatapi wajah yang sedang terpejam itu. Wajah ini yang selalu menghantuiku dalam mimpi. Yang selalu diam-diam kupandangi sebelun terlelap. Wajah ini yang selalu kurindukan setiap saat.

Mata laki-laki itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang onyx yang tajam dan memesona. Matanya beralih menatapku, kulihat dirinya juga sama sepertiku. Bibirku berkedut ketika mulutku menyuarakan—

"Sasuke … -kun."

Namanya.

Sosok lelaki itu yang selalu kutunggu dua tahun terakhir ini. Dia, Sasuke Uchiha yang benar-benar menepati ucapannya untuk menemuiku. Kurasakan pipiku merasa dingin ketika angin berembus lembut. Ketika baru saja aku ingin menyentuhnya sepasang tangan sudah lebih dulu menangkup pipiku dan mengusap cairan disana.

"Sakura, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lurus mataku. Tangisku malah semakin pecah dan hal itu membuat Sasuke menggiringku ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Pelukannya begitu erat, kurasakan Sasuke mengelus rambutku dan menciumi puncak kepalaku. Sekali lagi, Tuhan. Bolehkah aku mencintainya?

Pelukan Sasuke terasa hangat. Aku masih menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya dan menyesap rakus wangi tubuhnya. Aku berharap aku tidak akan melupakan aroma tubuh Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa saat aku melepas pelukanku. Aku merasa wajahku terbakar setelah kejadian barusan. Bayangkan saja, aku memeluk seseorang yang baru saja bertemu denganku untuk pertama kalinya. Meskipun aku sudah mengenalnya lewat ponsel tetapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda ketika orang yang selama ini aku harapkan terdapat di hadapanku. Karena memang sebelumnya aku tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki manapun.

Sasuke memangkup kembali wajahku, ia mendongkakan kepalaku supaya menatap wajahnya. Ya Tuhan, Sasuke beribu kali lebih tampan jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini.

"Cantik...," ucap Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum. Rasanya kakiku sudah seperti jelly. Hanya dengan senyuman tipisnya saja aku sudah tidak kuat. Apalagi jika dia—

_Cup_

Menciumku.

A-apa? Sasuke me-me-menciumku?

Bibirnya bergerak melumat bibirku, ah rasanya aku terbang. Aku benar-benar lemas bahkan hampir saja jatuh jika sebelah tangan Sasuke memegang pinggangku dan sebelahnya lagi menarik tengkukku supaya memperdalam ciumannya. Aku terlena sampai memejamkan mataku dan membalas ciumannya. Kuarasakan Sasuke sedikit menegang. Tapi setelahnya ia kembali melumat bibirku. Rasanya seperti mimpi yang begitu nyata.

Aku terengah dan Sasuke melepas pagutannya sehingga menciptakan benang saliva di antara bibir kami. Aku sudah tidak bisa menebak seberapa merona wajahku. Tetapi yang mengejutkannya wajah Sasuke sedikit merona di hadapanku.

Di hari pertemuan pertama kami Sasuke menciumku dan itu sudah cukup memberitahuku bahwa aku tidak jatuh cinta sendirian.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Aku tersenyum dengan bulir air mata yang kurasa terbendung di mataku. Kalimat yang selalu ku impikan akhirnya Sasuke mengatakannya. Di hadapanku dengan jelas dan di tempat favoritku. Di bawah guguran bunga Sakura dan di waktu senja yang hangat, seperti hatiku yang juga menghangat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Sekarang aku tidak akan lagi berpikir bahwa aku mencintainya sendirian. Sekarang segala rasa yang kupendam tidak mau aku simpan sendirian. Dan sekarang aku tidak ingin merasa aku menanggung rindu sendirian. Karena aku tau, Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

"Jadi kau anggap selama ini perhatianku sebuah candaan, hm?" Aku meringis menatap Sasuke yang menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Mataku berkelana mencoba menghindari tatapannya yang mengintimidasiku.

"Y-ya, kupikir begitu. Sikapmu yang menunjukannya seolah hal itu benar," cicitku sambil menunduk dan memainkan jari tanganku.

"Hn. Kau harus dihukum Sakura." Aku serta-merta mendongkak menatapnya penuh protes. Tetapi ketika aku ingin membuka mulut mengeluarkan protes, Sasuke langsung membungkam bibirku dengan ciuman singkat. Dan juga berkata, "Kelak kau harus menikah denganku."

"A-apa?"

"Mengaku saja senang. Dasar _Tsundere_."

"K-kau menyebalkan, Sasuke-kun!" Aku memukul lengannya dan ia menghentikan pukulanku dan menarik tanganku. Aku jatuh terjembab ke pelukannya.

"Hn. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sakura-ku." Sebuah senyuman terbit tanpa bisa kucegah. Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Jadi aku sekarang akan baik-baik saja menunggu Sasuke walau dalam jarak yang menghalang.

Sasuke kembali ke Tokyo setelah beberapa hari tinggal di Kyoto. Dia ingin membawaku ke Tokyo tapi aku bersikeras akan menunggunya kembali membawaku setelah kuliahnya selesai. Lagi pula apa dia lupa bahwa aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah tingkat akhir?

Aku mengantarnya ke Stasiun di hari Sasuke akan kembali ke Tokyo. Selama perjalanan Sasuke terus saja merajuk.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun. Kita sudah sampai. Sampai kapan kau akan terus merajuk seperti ini."

"Sampai kau ikut denganku ke Tokyo."

Dan aku kembali mengela napas bosan.

"Tapi aku masih sekolah Sasuke-kun." Aku menarik wajahnya supaya menghadap ke arah wajahku. Aku menatap matanya yang sayu, Ya Tuhan. Kenapa makhluk di hadapanku ini menggemaskan sekali. Tanpa aba-aba aku mencium bibirnya kilat. Sasuke sedikit membelalakan matanya.

"Kurang lama, Sakura," bisik Sasuke ketika taksi yang kami tumpangi telah sampai di tujuan.

"D-dasar mesum!" Sasuke tertawa sambil mencubit pipiku.

Aku menyusul Sasuke yang sekarang sedang mengantri membeli tiket. Aku memandanginya, wajah seriusnya, tatapan matanya, rahang tegasnya, hidung mancungnya dan bibir tipisnya yang sialan lezat itu. Ah apa yang kupikirkan. Sasuke telah kembali dari antrian.

"Keretanya ternyata yang itu," ucapnya lesu sambil menunjuk kereta di seberang yang sudah dimasuki beberapa penumpang.

"Berarti kita tepat waktu, Sasuke-kun. Dan … sampai jumpa lagi nanti, hati-hati dijalan." Aku menguatkan diri dan mencoba mengukir senyuman terbaikku untuknya. Kutatap Sasuke yang masih bergeming dengan wajah memerah. Dia mengejutkanku dengan pelukan tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Sasuke-kun!" pekikku. Tetapi aku membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tunggu aku, Sakura. Kau takkan kulepaskan. Tak akan." Sasuke berbisik lirih di telinga kananku. Aku tersenyum di pelukannya ketika mendengar ujaran Sasuke.

"Hm. Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Jika sudah sampai di sana telepon aku sebentar. Jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup. Jaga pola makan dan tidurmu, Sasuke-kun. Jangan sering-sering begadang dan jaga dirimu."

"Hn. Cerewet. Aku menyayangimu."

Kami melepas pelukan dan Sasuke segera naik kereta yang langsung membawanya pergi. Aku masih berdiri menatap kepergian kereta yang sudah hampir tak terlihat. Air mataku berjatuhan. Tetapi aku harus kuat.

"Sasuke-kun akan kembali. Dia pasti kembali," ucapku berbisik lirih.

"Sasuke-kun, kau itu aneh. Dan yang lebih anehnya aku mencintaimu," gumamku dengan senyuman kecil.

Kurasa aku akan pulang dan kembali menunggu Sasuke. Ya, kali ini aku tidak akan rindu sendiri.

.

**Owari~**

**Maafkan saya yang baru update cerita pertama aja langsung ke adegan nganu wkwk. Maaf~ maaf~**

**Sebenernya sih udah dibikin mengendap ini cerita. Mau di publish pun berasa malu soalnya gak se-kece karya author yang lain. Haha yang penting bersyukur lah kalian udah mau baca wkwk.**

_Logophilia32_

**Bandung, 19 Mei 2019**


End file.
